LOUDER
by Kaisoolin
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tau, kapan rasa itu datang dan hilang. Hilang karena bosan atau mungkin ada yang lain. - KAISOO CHANBAEK HUNHAN - EXO


**=======LOUDER=======**

.

.  
 _Main Cast :_ KAISOO

 _Rate : T_

.

.

 _A story by_ Kaisoolin

.  
.

 _Summary :_

 _._

"Hyung, kau tau kan aku ini aktor yang harus menerima perintah apa saja  
yang ada dalam skenario"  
"Tentu, aku tau. Aku tidak masalah bagaimanapun peranmu selama itu  
dibatas wajar. "

"Dan imageku harus terjaga dengan baik di depan publik"  
"Ya aku tau itu jongin"  
"Hyung.."  
Kyungsoo menatap jongin, tak biasanya jongin seperti ini.  
"Sepertinya hubungan kita mulai diketahui orang"  
Kyungsoo diam. Memang selama ini hubungan jongin dan Kyungsoo tak ada  
yang mengetahuinya kecuali sahabat kyungsoo.  
"Makadari itu.. ak aku.. tapi sungguh aku tak ada maksud apapun dengan  
rencana itu hyung semua ini demi kebaikan kita"  
"Bicaralah yang jelas, aku tak mengerti"  
"Aku diminta managerku untuk berkencan dengan seseorang, dan aku akan  
mempublikasikannya bulan depan"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang "Oke, lakukan yang terbaik untuk karirmu jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum.

.  
"Baekhyun ! Siap ?"  
Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya. Ia pun naik keatas panggung nan megah.  
Baekhyun seorang penyanyi solo yang sukses di usia mudanya. Tapi itu  
dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol suaminya.  
Ya Baekhyun memilih pilihannya tanpa ragu, dengan penuh harapan atas nama kebahagiaan.

.  
Sehun menggenggam erat sepasang tangan idolanya dengan air muka penuh harap  
"Lu, ikutlah pulang ke Korea. Aku membutuhkanmu, dan teman2 pasti  
merindukanmu"

"Jika ada waktu luang aku pasti kesana hun" Luhan menghela nafas kasar. Pasalnya sudah berkali-kali sehun mengatakan hal yang sama. "Sekarang pulanglah, keluargamu pasti cemas jika kau terus disini".

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Enjoy ^^_

.

.

.

"Kyung ini aja kenapa _sih,_ bagus yang ini !"  
"Tidak Baek, aku tidak suka pakaian warna terang"  
"Kau selalu memakai warna hitam, apa tidak bosan ?"  
"Entah, bahkan aku tidak sadar aku selalu pakai hitam"  
Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang memilah-milah kemeja apa yang akan mereka  
kenakan untuk perayaan suksesnya drama yang mana ost drama tersebut  
dinyanyikan oleh Baekhyun.  
"Di konser drama _we just dream_ apakah aktor Kim Kai juga datang ?"  
"Mungkin datang jika dia tidak sibuk" Baekhyun melirik ekspresi kecewa  
sahabatnya itu, lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja datang bodoh, diakan pemeran utamanya"  
Baekhyun mendekati kyungsoo dan berbisik "mau aku kenalkan ?"

"Memangnya kau kenal ?"

"Sedikit, kami beberapa kali bertemu saat latihan"

"Beruntng sekali" Kyungsoo bergumam. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya _pun_ tertawa.

Kyungsoo kadang iri melihat kehidupan Baekhyun, sifatnya yang periang membuatnya jadi banyak teman, Baekhyun bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan seperti menjadi penyanyi yang juga cita-cita Kyungsoo, bertemu sesama idola, dan yang lainnya.

"Kau tertarik pada Kai sebagai pria, aktor atau hanya karena dia tampan hmm ?" goda Baekhyun pada sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aktor, tapi karena dia tampan juga _sih_ "

"Sungguh ? kau tidak tertarik padanya sebagai pria ?"

"Ayolah Baek aku masih mencari wanita"

"Kita lihat saja nanti" tantang Baekhyun.

Hahhh,,, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bicara seperti itu. Dan bagaimana jika orangtuanya tau anaknya seorang yang menyukai lelaki.

Kyungsoo lahir dari keluarga kaya raya, hidupnya jauh di atas kata cukup. Namun Orangtuanya terlalu mengekang Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tak bebas melakukan apa saja. Bahkan mengejar cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi saja ayahnya tak mengijinkan, padahal Kyungsoo sangat berbakat dibidang tarik suara.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, terlahir dari keluarga sederhana namun soal penampilan Baekhyun terlihat lebih glamour dibanding Kyungsoo yang terkesan simple. Baekhyun diciptakan Tuhan dengan suara yang indah, lalu ia pun menjadi penyanyi, pria mungil itu telah mempunyai penghasilan sendiri dari hasil bernyanyi ia bisa membiayai adiknya dan kehidupannya sekarang lebih dari cukup.

"Baek.. tiba-tiba aku merindukan Luhan Hyung dan Sehun" raut wajah Kyungsoo mendadak sendu. Biasanya jika pergi belanja, berlibur atau apapun mereka selalu berempat, namun Luhan diam-diam melamar pekerajan di Negara asalnya- China dan diterima disana. Setelah keberangkatan Luhan ke China yang paling terpuruk dan kehilangan adalah Sehun, satu tahun berlalu akhirnya Sehun menyusul Luhan ke China.

"hah.. Sehun.. anak itu semoga berhasil membawa Luhan kembali ke Korea"

.

.

.  
Dentingan piano mengakhiri lembutnya suara yang dimiliki Baekhyun.  
 _fans_ Baekhyun pun langsung bertepuk tangan dengan sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi Kyung ?"  
"Bagus, seperti biasanya" awab Kyungsoo enteng. Lalu Baekhyun memberi isyarat mata kepada kyungsoo.  
"Oh iya ini kenalkan teman lamaku, aku tidak menyangka bertemu  
dengannya disini" kyungsoo yang mengerti isyarat Baekhyun langsung  
memperkenalkan teman lamanya itu.  
"Aku Baek-" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya untk berjabat tangan.  
"Aku sudah tau, siapa yg tidak tau penyanyi kondang sepertimu  
Byun Baekhyun. Aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan khasnya. Baek dan Chan berjabat tangan cukup lama.  
"HEY.. Baekhyun penyanyi kita.." suara itu mengakhiri perjabatan  
tangan baek dan chan.  
"Kai ? Ah selamat atas suksesnya dramamu"  
"Terimakasih baek, kamu cantik seka- Aw" Baekhyun memukul perut Kai  
yang mengatainya cantik. Please Baekhyun tidak suka dibilang cantik  
didepan umum.  
"Baiklah tampan aku harus naik ke stage, bye !" Kai pergi tanpa tau  
ada seseorang yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihatnya tadi.  
"Kalau saja dia tidak buru2 tadi akan ku kenalkan padamu Kyung"  
"Kyungsoo kau menyukainya ?"-Chanyeol dengan nada terkejut.  
"Iya dia tidak pernah absen menonton drama _we just dream_ " goda Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun !" Kyungsoo memberi _deathglare_ untuk Baekhyun.

.

'rasanya aneh sekali berada di acara seperti ini' Kyungsoo bergmam sendiri di depan cermin toilet yang hanya ada dirinya saja.

"Permisi, apakah anda mempnyai tissue ?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuat Kyngsoo terkejut.

"Astaga.. ada apa dengan mu ?" Kyungsoo panik melihat hidung seorang pria yang baru saa masuk mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak.

"Kau punya tissue ?" Tanya pria itu untuk kedua kalinya. ia mencuci tangannya yang penuh darah di wastafel. Dan mimisan di hidung belum berhenti.

"aku tidak punya tissue, pakai ini" Kyungsoo memberikan sapu tangannya yang masih bersih, rapi dan wangi.

Pria itu diam. "tenang saja, ini belum dipakai sama sekali" ujar Kyungsoo.

"terimakasih" ia segera menyumpel hidungnya dengan sapu tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih kaget, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya mengamati pria bertubuh tegap dihadapannya itu yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa darah. "sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan mengganti sapu tanganmu dengan yang baru".

"ah tidak perlu, itu untukmu saja" Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sebiasa mungkin.

"terimakasih ya err siapa namamu ?"

"eh ? aku ? ak-aku Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo yang spontan ditanya dengan idolanya sendiri pun langsung gugup dan gagap.

"Aku Kim Jongin, jika kita bertemu lagi panggil aku Jongin"

"jika bertemu lagi ?"

"ya kita harus bertemu lagi, see you Soo" ya pria itu Kim Jongin a.k.a Kim Kai idola Kyungsoo selama ini. Jongin keluar dari toilet tanpa ada kata apapun dari Kyungsoo.

'apakah ini mimpi ?' Kyungsoo terperangah sambil menampar-nampar pipinya pelan. 'apa tadi ? Soo ? hanya dia yang memanggilku Soo, astaga... semua orang bahkan memanggilku Kyung. Hahhh aku perasa sekali'.

.  
Dari acara itulah mereka dipertemukan untuk saling mengenal, berbagi dan saling mencari satu sama lain. -KaiSoo-

.

.

.

.

.  
10 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

Bersambung~~

.

.

.

.

Review juseyo chingudeul~~

Updatenya nunggu review dulu yhaa..

Untuk update tiap hari rabu/sabtu/minggu.

.

Salam KADI

_Lin_


End file.
